Fairly OddParents: Revenge of the Losers
by heroes1202
Summary: Set five years later, Trixie suddenly comes to Timmy, her family lost their wealth and power, for comfort and support. But things only grow worse when the "League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers" return with more of Timmy's past foes to get their vengeance. Trixie also discovers Timmy's fairy family. Can Timmy and Trixie best the LOSERS or is it curtains for the pink hat wonder?


_Hi. My name is Timmy Turner, just your average normal guy about to begin his life as a teenager in high school. But I have one GIANT secret that makes me stand out above the others. When I was a kid, about ten years old at the time, I was always abused and picked on by my cruel babysitter, Vicky, and my parents were always too stupid to do anything to stop it. That's when THEY came into my life: Cosmo and Wanda, my fairy god parents. After meeting them, my life became more magical as we would find ourselves in wacky and zany adventures everyday of my ten year old life. And over time, my magical family grew even more with the addition of my godbrother Poof and our pet dog, Sparky._

_However, even with all the magical privelages I've gained throughout my life thanks to Cosmo and Wanda, there's always one thing I've always wanted: the love and attention of Trixie Tang, the most beautiful girl in all of Dimmsdale. All my life, I worked hard for her to notice me. But even so, I feel like nothing I did ever got through to her. Many would tell me to give up on her and move on, but I wouldn't listen. To me, Trixie was the most beautiful to me and nothing would ever change that for me._

_But would you believe that, on the last week before summer vacation would end and my high school education would begin, something extremely UNFORGETTABLE happened to me? And believe me when I say that I did NOT see this coming!_

**_The Fairly Odd Parents: Revenge of the LOSERS_**

**_Chapter 01: A Surprise Visit_**

_~ Dimmsdale | Timmy's House ~_

It is early one afternoon as we find Timmy Turner, now a 15 year old teenager, sitting alone on his bed with a cell phone in hand. He was dressed in a pink shirt beneath a white hooded jacket, a pair of jeans and his famous pink hat. Sparky was laying on the floor by the base of the bed, seen taking a nap. As Timmy's hand started to tremble, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof suddenly poofed into the room, arriving at Timmy's side. Wanda was the first to see Timmy's hand trembling.

"Sport! What's wrong?! Your hand is shaking!" Wanda asked. Timmy looked up to his fairies, almost to the point of breaking into tears, shocking Wanda more.

"Oh no! Timmy! Answer me! What's wrong?! ANSWER ME!" she exclaimed, grabbing hold of Timmy's shirt and frantically shaking him. Cosmo quickly floated over to Timmy's side and looked at his phone, seeing Trixie's house line highlighted on the screen. He suddenly started to laugh.

"Oh Wanda! Don't worry! Its just Timmy's annual "Ask Trixie Out for a Date on the Final Days of Summer" again!" Cosmo laughed. Wanda quickly looked at Timmy's phone and heavily sighed afterwards.

"Phew! For a moment, I was worried that something AWFUL happened. But...sport? How long have you been sitting there looking at that screen?" she asked. Timmy sighed, ceasing his trembling as he looked to her.

"For an hour. Man. No matter how much I tell myself that I can do this, I...I'm just too scared to go through with it! I mean, Trixie keeps getting prettier and prettier with each passing year and...and I'm just a hopeless idiot who's too afraid to call her!" he explained. Wanda floated to Timmy's side and gently patted his shoulder.

"It's okay Timmy. You shouldn't be afraid. That's natural for a boy your age to want to go on a date with a beautiful girl like Trixie. If you want my opinion, you ought to go ahead and call her. What's the worse that could happen?" Wanda explained. Timmy gently smiled, deciding to take Wanda's advice and started to call Trixie. He then brought the phone to his ear as everyone, including Sparky, watched Timmy's facial expression. It rang for a while before it suddenly stopped, making Timmy believe she picked up.

"Hello? Trixie?" he asked, starting to blush. But the first thing Timmy heard was a loud beep followed by a "This Line Has Been Disconnected" message in his ear. He looked towards his phone afterwards.

"Hmm? Timmy? What's wrong?" Wanda asked.

"That's weird. It says this line was disconnected. Did Trixie get a new cell phone or something?" Timmy asked.

"Well, that COULD be what happened. After all, you only GOT this phone number from a paper Trixie threw away one day. Ha! Talk about desperate!" he laughed. Poof huffed, glaring at Cosmo angrily. Wanda's eyes slowly rolled before she looked back to Timmy, hanging up his phone.

"Don't fret Timmy. Why not go and see her instead? It would be good for you to get out anyway." Wanda said. Just then, they heard the doorbell ring and Cosmo flew to the window, looking down at the ground.

"Ehh...you might not wanna do that Wanda." he said nervously. When Wanda asked why, he replied saying that Trixie was at the front door. The news shocked Timmy and Wanda, their eyes bulging alongside Poof and Sparky.

"WHAT?!" Timmy exclaimed, suddenly dashing out of the room like a rocket. His fairies poofed after him, arriving by the front door first disguised as household items as Timmy approached the door. Without thinking, Timmy quickly swung the door open and gawked, seeing a teenage Trixie Tang standing at the doorway. She was wearing a light purple shirt, decaled with a crown and the word "Princess" written benath, over a long sleeved black top. Around her side was a purse on a shoulder strap.

"T-T-T-T-Trixie?! Uhhh...what are you doing here?!" Timmy stuttered. He looked at Trixie's face, noticing she was starting to blush, causing him to do so as well.

"T-Timmy Turner?" she asked. Timmy gulped, staring intensly at her before she suddenly hugged Timmy tightly at the door.

"Please! I-I need you!" she exclaimed. Timmy's head suddenly turned bright red as steam blowed out of his ears like a tea kettle.

**_~ FAIRLY ODD PARENTS ~_**

_~ Meanwhile... | Crocker's Underground Lair ~_

We suddenly take you away from Timmy and Trixie and arrive in the underground lair of Denzel Crocker, Timmy's fairy obsessed teacher. The room is dimly lit before the lights suddenly come on, showing a large table centered square in the room. And at the table, each seated in a chair, was many of the most dangerous and cold hearted foes to ever tangle with Timmy Turner. There was the likes of Vicky the Babysitter, Francis the Bully, Norm the Genie, Anti-Cosmo, Head Pixie and Sanderson, Miss Doombringer, the Nega Chin with the Bronze Kneecap, Betty and Gary and Princess Mandie.

"So, any of you punks know what we got called down here for?" Vicky asked. Norm is seen filing his fingernails while floating in his seat.

"I don't know about you all, but I was told there would be free refreshments. That's the only reason I'm here." he said. He then looked over at Head Pixie and Sanderson, getting a dull glance from them.

"By the way, am I the only one creeped out by these two?" he asked.

"And what, may I ask, is so "creepy" about us?" H.P. asked. Norm shuddered.

"For one thing, that boring way you guys talk is enough to give ANYONE the shivers. Plus, you look so...emotionless." he said. Across the table, Princess Mandie glared angrily at Vicky.

"And what are YOU looking at?" Vicky asked. Mandie's eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell me you forgot about how you humiliated me the last time we met. If I wasn't so more interested in this, I'd be TEARING YOU TO SHREDS RIGHT NOW!" she shouted, drawing her fire sword. But just then, the lights dimmed again and everyone looked ahead, seeing Denzel Crocker, Dark Laser and Foop at the head of the table. Just the sight of Crocker made Norm groan.

"Oh great. YOU again. The crazy nutjob without a girlfriend." he groaned. Crocker's eyes narrowed.

"Nice to see you too Norm." he muttered. Foop started floating his way across the table, catching everyone's attention as they took their seats.

"Thank you all for coming. On behalf of the League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers, we welcome you." Foop said. All fell silent after that before Norm suddenly broke the air with a snicker, followed by a laugh.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute. You DO realize your name spells "LOSER", right?!" he laughed. Foop growled and pointed his evil bottle at Norm, firing a blast of anti magic at him, startling him out of his laugh.

"SILENCE! Anyway, I'm sure you're all wondering why we invited you down here." Foop explained. Anti-Cosmo crossed his arms.

"Yes SON. Do tell." he said. Dark Laser reached beneath his cloak and brought out a remote. With a press of a button, a giant screen television slowly descended down behind them.

"The reason you are all invited here today is for one reason ONLY. And it is a reason that I'm sure will convince you all to join us." Foop continued. Dark Laser pressed another button, bringing up a picture of Timmy Turner on the giant screen.

"To plot out the total DESTRUCTION of Timmy Turner!" Foop exclaimed. Hearing Timmy's names, the others looked on with shocked expressions as Dark Laser turned on the video screen, projecting recordings of Timmy and his fairies besting each of the villains.

"For TOO LONG now, that meddlesome Turner has been a thorn in our sides and bested all of our schemes!" Dark Laser continued. He glared up at the projecting scenes of Timmy and growled.

"Indeed he has! And, no matter what we could do, he's bested us all! But I believe that with our combined powers and mutual hatred for him, we will finally CRUSH that pink hatted nuisance ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Foop finished. Crocker then approached the table, leaning against it while making a fist.

"I'm sure I speak for ALL of us when I say that Timmy Turner has bested us for the final time! So, come! Join us! And together...Timmy Turner is FINISHED!" Crocker exclaimed. After that, the others simply looked on with quiet expressions.

"So, you want OUR help to take down the twerp? Heh. As long as things don't go like it did the LAST time I was with your goons, this could be fun. Count me in." Vicky said. Francis smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Me too! I've been wanting the opportunity to flounce that little fool myself for what he did to me last time! Even now, I still LOATHE that pink hatted punk for all the times he helped the Chin thwart my plans!" Nega Chin cackled. Norm smirked, glaring across the room.

"All right. I'm game." he said.

"Count us in too." Head Pixie and Sanderson replied, creeping Norm out again. Mandie grinned as her sword suddenly flared up.

"Where do we sign up?" Doombringer asked. Crocker and the others grinned before joining the other villains in a group wicked laugh that echoed throughout the Crocker Cave.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
